<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me by undernightlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755047">Let Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight'>undernightlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays in Space [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Techienician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie spends the night with Matt, and they have a rather enjoyable evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays in Space [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damn, I wrote this a while ago. It was to be a part of a longer Techienician story, but I'll never get to that but already had this written, so ta daaa!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techie dropped his duffle on the floor by the door and stepped into the apartment. It wasn't dirty but it was messy, in a very Matt sort of way. There were mechanical parts strewn across the entire space, along the coffee table, the couch, some larger motors on the floor. The dining table by the window was completely covered in gears and wired and metal plates, tools and what looked like schematics from where Techie was stood. </p>
<p>"Oh urm, sorry for the mess," Matt said, shuffling passed to clear things away from the couch, but quickly realising, with his arms full, that he had nowhere to put them but with more metal parts, "I wasn't expecting guests."</p>
<p>"No, no, it's quite alright," because it was, he really didn't mind. "It's all very…you, Matt."</p>
<p>"Messy?" He asked, as he set stuff down on the dining table.</p>
<p>"I mean, mechanical. And that you're always working on so many things at once because your brain just keeps going. And that, though to some it seems chaotic, you know exactly where everything is."</p>
<p>"Up until that last point, you were making some sense."</p>
<p>Matt gave his charming crooked smile and made a Techie feel like his heart was about to burst from his chest. Techie smiled back, fidgeting with his hands in front of him, a little nervous. Each step Matt made towards Techie was slow, mostly steady, and with warmth. There was an uncertainty about his movements too, Techie could see that. Matt got close, just inches between them when he kissed him. </p>
<p>It was like they'd never kissed before, so tender and delicate and hesitant, as Matt placed his hands on Techie's waist. But it was also like they'd done it all their lives, it feeling so natural, like they were meant to fit together. Techie felt silly though, when he realised his arms were still hanging limp at his side. In an attempt to rectify, he brought his hands up to Matt's face, but he was too fast and used a little too much force, and near slapped Matt across the face. Luckily, it wasn't that harsh, and though there was a reaction from Matt, somehow Techie's miscalculated action only managed to deepen the kiss. </p>
<p>Techie let Matt gain access to his mouth, his tongue sliding in with ease, and a gentle competition began between them. Matt pulled Techie closer, incredible close so there was no space between them. The grip on his waist tightened, sliding back to hold Techie's back. Their legs slotted together, and Techie felt Matt rub up against his thigh. </p>
<p>Techie thought it was all going well, until Matt abruptly, without warning, pushed himself away. "I-I'm sorry, I got carried away. I didn't meant to, to…"</p>
<p>He was awkward and nervous as he refused to meet Techie's confused gaze. Techie scanned Matt's face, and then further down, and then did he realise what Matt might be referring to. It was clear Matt was already fairly hard, visible through his grey flight suit. There was also a small, faint damp patch, which Techie could only assume was precome. He didn't judge, and was even mildly flattered, but in no way did he blame Matt for anything. </p>
<p>Techie approached Matt with a gentle smile, one Matt only saw when Techie stood directly in front of him. And this time, Techie kiss Matt, though it was only quick. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Techie pressed himself again Matt, sliding a leg between his and pushing up, generating the friction Matt was doing all alone before. A light, breathy moan escaped Matt. "Relax, okay?" Techie twisted himself to gentle press his own slight erection again Matt's thigh, "I'm nervous too, but it'll be alright, if we try not to overthink it too much."</p>
<p>Matt nodded, a slight smile, before kissing Techie again, wrapping arms around his smaller frame, now no longer shameful about working to generate friction. The kiss deepened again and started to get sloppy between them, both desperate for more but both still a little too awkward to know how to ask. But Techie was getting harder through his trousers and needed skin contact to really get off. He could only imagine the frustration that Matt was experiencing, harder than him and for longer. </p>
<p>Only breaking the kiss just long enough to speak, Matt said, "I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but I have a bedroom we could use. Might be urm, more comfortable." Despite it all, Matt was still unsure, something Techie found to be one of the qualities he liked about Matt, though Techie wished Matt had more confidence in himself. </p>
<p>"I'd like that," Tech replied. He felt Matt smile against his lips, and then a gentle tug on his wrists, and Techie let himself be led. He only managed to get a quick glance of the bedroom - less cluttered but still with mechanical parts around the place - before Matt was back on him, just as desperate before. </p>
<p>Carefully, Techie was pushed backwards onto the mattress and Matt hovered above him on his knees, their legs slotted together. Techie kicked off his boots and Matt did the same, before going to the buttons of his flight suit. He cursed when he couldn't get them undone quick enough. Techie chuckled, "It's okay, let me help," and he did, sitting up to help release the heavy buttons from the stiff fabric. When the front was undone, Matt pulled his arms free and let it fall around his waist before pulling off his undershirt. Techie's jumper was removed after, and then they were kissing again, Techie pushed back against the bed. </p>
<p>With more exposed skin, Matt worked kissing down Techie's neck and then his collar and along his shoulders, each touch at first so light it gave him chills, and then so desperate he felt like he was burning up. It was wonderful, and he let a throaty moan escape with little resistance. He felt Matt smile against his chest, before moving back up to kiss along his jaw. </p>
<p>There was a little fiddling to be had as Matt working blindly to undo Techie's belt and pants to pull his cock free, but once he had, there was such relieve from Techie, the uncomfortable restriction now gone. As soon as Matt wrapped a hand around him, he moaned again. Matt's hands were large enough to hold most of him without even trying and Techie loved it. A thumb dragged over the head of him and slid the precome down to the shaft, and the Matt started moving his hand, slow, calculated pumps that were going to drive Techie insane. There wasn't enough friction, enough contact, but it still felt so good that he couldn't get a word out anyway. </p>
<p>With what concentration he could muster, he managed to reach down and pull Matt's cock from his underwear, but he couldn't focus enough to do anything more than that. Matt nipped at his neck and slowly started to work up a quicker rhythm. Techie wouldn't last long if it continued, and he wanted to drag this out a bit more, so he pushed against Matt's chest and switched their positions, and he was now hovering above. Matt, momentarily surprised out of his actions, looked up at Techie, who smiled down in a coy and sneaky way, before dragging his tongue from the divot between his collarbones all the way up along his throat. The sound that escaped Matt would've made him come if Matt was still working him, but he wasn't, instead letting Techie lick across his body in smooth lines, wrapped up in the sensation. </p>
<p>With Matt moaning underneath him, and with now a little more focus, Techie was able to reach between then and start working along Matt's cock. Techie wasn't surprised he was big, but more just how thin his own fingers were compared to Matt's thickness. It could've bothered him, if he was one to be bothered by that sort of thing, but he had a feeling Matt didn't care about that sort of stuff and neither did he.</p>
<p>It was easy to build a rhythm, Matt already so slick with precome, Techie's hand glided up and down the length with ease. He varied his pace a little here and there, but the sounds Matt made were too delectable to do that for long, and instead setting a pace that gradually got quicker. Techie hadn't been working him that long when, as Techie left a gentle bite on his neck, did Matt come unexpectedly. Techie felt Matt's cock go rigid and pulse under his hand, warm come spurting out across his digits and Matt's own body as Techie worked him through the orgasm. </p>
<p>When Matt was drained and starting to soften, Techie let him go, and moved up to delicately kiss him. Expecting something equally delicate in return, instead, Techie was met with resistance. He pulled back to look at Matt, who though was still red and flush and sweating from coming, also seemed angry. </p>
<p>"Fuck, I'm sorry," he said, his anger directed at himself, "I though, I though I'd last longer than that, I just…I've wanted that for a while."</p>
<p>Techie kissed Matt's cheek. "It's fine, you don't have to be sorry for anything."</p>
<p>"But you haven't…"</p>
<p>"I can manage myself." Techie's kissed Matt again, reaching between them once more but to instead grab his own length and start pumping. However, he only managed one stroke before Matt's hand was around his wrist, stopping him. </p>
<p>"No, let me."</p>
<p>Matt flipped them, Techie with his back once again on the bed. Techie was expected a hand around his cock, and his eyes were already closed, but instead he felt kisses being trailed down his chest and abdomen. It felt nice. Techie managed to open his eyes just as Matt went down and engulfed him in his mouth. Techie didn't think he'd ever made a sound quite like it before, as the heat from Matt's mouth and tongue travelled through him. He gripped the sheets in one hand and the other found its way in Matt's hair and Matt started bobbing up and down on his cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Techie gasped out. It felt so good, beyond anything he could've imagined as Matt swirled his tongue along the underside, taking him from tip to base with an elegance Techie didn't know was possible. His grip tightened, though he tried not to hurt Matt, but it was quickly becoming more than he could bare as he felt himself edging closer to climax. He couldn't speak, too overwhelmed in the best way possible, and he tried to warn Matt, hitting the bed with his hand. If Matt understood what he was implying or not, he wasn't sure as Matt kept working, and as Matt engulfing him completely and let out a hum, sending vibrations through Techie, he came. </p>
<p>It felt so good, his entire body arching up, pushing further into Matt's mouth unintentionally. Matt helped him ride out the orgasm, gently licking along his shaft slowly, and only when Techie twisted his hips away in oversensitivity, did Matt let him go. </p>
<p>Techie felt exhausted but in a good way, still feeling high, as Matt came up to lay next to him on his side. Techie turned his head and kissed him, not minding where his mouth had just been. The kiss was slow and lazy and they knocked teeth more than once, but it was still somehow perfect, just like every other kiss they'd shared, Techie thought.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, Matt sluggishly rolled himself over to half lay on top of Techie. It'd be perfectly comfortable if there weren't still clothes on. Matt's flight suit was large and clunky and was twisted around Matt like a snake. Techie's trousers were still mostly on his body but pulled down awkwardly from his crotch and waist. As much as Techie would've liked to have stayed with Matt's weight atop him for…well, forever, he knew they'd both be more comfortable if they shed their garments.  He gently pushed at Matt, who groaned at being moved, but still let himself get pushed off.</p>
<p>“We should get changed, and cleaned up.” They were sweaty and in some places sticky, and though it was clear Matt didn’t want to move, he stood with strained movements.</p>
<p>“Fine,” but there was no malice in his voice. Techie awkwardly shuffled out the room, holding up his trousers to get his bag by the door. When he returned, Matt had already managed to detangle and pull off his flight suit. With nothing stopping him. Techie managed to get a full, unhindered look at Matt, broad and well built and incredibly attractive. He couldn’t help but smile. Matt looked at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” but he shuffled over, putting his bag on the bed on the way, and kissed Matt gently. It seemed to catch Matt a little by surprise, a light pink spreading across his cheeks as he smiled at Techie who started to change. A t-shirt and simple pants was enough, and he was happy to slide into the bed after Matt, who wore only clean underwear. Techie shuffled over, somehow hesitant, like Matt wouldn’t care to cuddle now post post-orgasm, but Matt quickly place his weight back on Techie’s thinner chest. Techie felt mildly crushed, but wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>